Weight loss and dieting are constant struggles for many people. Appetite suppression is one method of controlling food intake, thereby reducing calorie consumption. Appetite suppression is therefore an effective method of weight loss.
Encapsulated capsaicin has the ability to stimulate the vagal nerve endings in the gastro-intestinal tract, thereby causing appetite suppression. Currently-used appetite suppressants include systemic drugs which have many side effects such as dependency, resistance, insomnia, drowsiness, irritability, and/or depression. Accordingly, there is a demand for an appetite suppressant composition which is safe, effective, and without harmful side effects.